objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/Ailurophobe's Nightmare
Ailurophobe's Nightmare is the first episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, the contestants are turned into cats. Well, actually, they find out what they look like when turned into cats! Transcript (MePhone4, Controlly, Megaphone, and the Announcer have gathered all the contestants from their respective shows together.) ANNOUNCER: Hey guys. I suppose you're all wondering why we've gathered you here. FIREY: Yeah, what's going on? ANNOUNCER: Well, today is the day of the grand opening of a water park. BUBBLE: Yoylecake! ANNOUNCER: It's called the Battle For Dream Island Water Park, after our show. OJ: What about us, the Inanimate Insanity contestants? What are we even doing here? PARTY HAT: Or us, the Brawl of the Objects contestants? PIE: Or us, the Object Trek contestants? MEPHONE4: Good question, OJ. You see, the BFDI contestants, the Inanimate Insanity contestants, the Brawl of the Objects contestants, and the Object Trek contestants will all be competing at the water park. CONTROLLY: Yeah, and the grand prize is Dream Island. PENCIL: But Leafy stole Dream Island, remember? LEAFY: Technically, I didn't steal it. I bought it, using Yellow Face's Box of Paper Slips. But I decided to return it. That way, we can all have a chance to win it! ICE CUBE: Wow! PIN: Oh my pin factory, Ice Cube. You still use recycled lines? It's about time you had some new lines. If someone wins a prize, I hope it's a new VA for you. (notices she has her limbs again) Hey, why do I have my limbs back? MEGAPHONE: You have Puffball to thank for that. She realized that your stabbing her speaker box was an accident, so she returned your limbs. PUFFBALL: ♪Not only that, my speaker box was recovered!♪ (Toilet enters.) TOILET: Mistah Phone, is there anything you'd like me to do? (He nearly gets toilet water on MePhone.) MEPHONE4: Yeah. Once we get to the water park, could you go get me some wires? TOILET: Sure thing, Mistah Phone! SOAP: Wait, how are we going to get to the water park? ANNOUNCER: The water park is just outside of Yoyleland. COINY: But that's 2,763 miles away! ANNOUNCER: So we're going to have to use the Laser-Powered Teleportation Device to get there. MATCH: But that only teleports people to the Tiny Loser Chamber. ANNOUNCER: Wrong. We only used it that way because we didn't know of any other way to use it. Now we do. WATER BALLOON: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's GO! CONTROLLY: Hold on there, Water Balloon. We have to pick teams before we go. MEGAPHONE: Let's spin the wheel to pick team members. Now, with 92 contestants, we'll need four teams. (Book spins the wheel. It lands on Puffball.) PUFFBALL: ♪Yay!♪ ANNOUNCER: Spin again. (Suitcase spins the wheel this time. It lands on Yin-Yang.) YIN: Yes! YANG: No! Uh... I mean yes! MEPHONE4: Spin again. (Shieldy spins the wheel this time. It lands on Chocolatey.) CHOCOLATEY: Yihoo! BASKETY: Hey, that's my line. CONTROLLY: Spin again. (This time, Music Note spins the wheel. It lands on Rake.) RAKE: All right! MEGAPHONE: Now, before you pick team members, I would like you to know that the LPTD has been combined with some Cat-Inator gadget, which turns contestants into cats. NEEDLE: That shouldn't be so bad. MEPAD: It isn't if you know who's who. ICE CUBE: Whaaaa? CONTROLLY: So before you pick team members, we'll show you some pictures of you guys turned into cats. Try to guess who's who. For you camp members, the deadline is August 27th. So here are the pictures! bfdiwaterpark0001.jpg|1 & 2 bfdiwaterpark0002.jpg|3 & 4 bfdiwaterpark0003.jpg|5 & 6 bfdiwaterpark0004.jpg|7 & 8 bfdiwaterpark0005.jpg|9 & 10 bfdiwaterpark0006.jpg|11 & 12 bfdiwaterpark0007.jpg|13, 14, & 15 bfdiwaterpark0008.jpg|16 & 17 bfdiwaterpark0009.jpg|18, 19, & 20 bfdiwaterpark0010.jpg|21 & 22 bfdiwaterpark0011.jpg|23 & 24 bfdiwaterpark0012.jpg|25 & 26 bfdiwaterpark0013.jpg|27 & 28 bfdiwaterpark0014.jpg|29 & 30 bfdiwaterpark0015.jpg|31 & 32 bfdiwaterpark0016.jpg|33 & 34 bfdiwaterpark0017.jpg|35 & 36 bfdiwaterpark0018.jpg|37 & 38 CONTROLLY: They are numbered from left to right. Be warned: some are easier to guess than others. TACO (looks at the pictures) I see why this episode is called Ailurophobe's Nightmare. MICROPHONE: Why? TACO: Ailurophobia is the irrational fear of cats. And we'll be turned into cats at the water park. To be continued! So, to sum things up... Each camp member must make three guesses as to who they think each cat is. You can guess the same person multiple times for the same cat. Guesses must be in a numbered list and formatted like this: #someone, someone, someone #someone, someone, someone #someone, someone, someone And so on. There are 38 cats in all. In this set, that is. I plan on making more. Well, what are you waiting for? GUESS! The deadline has been extended to August 27th. Results ANNOUNCER: When you guess, you'll go into the guessing room over here, so no one else will know what you guessed. MEPHONE4: We'll do this alphabetically, so Apple, you go first. APPLE: Okay. (She goes into the guessing room.) MEGAPHONE: Try to guess who's who. APPLE: Um, do I have to guess all of them? CONTROLLY: No. Just guess as many as you can. You can pass if you want, but your score for this challenge will be zero. APPLE: I pass. ANNOUNCER: Okay then. (Apple exits the guessing room.) Baguette, come on down. BAGUETTE: Quoi? ''(What?) CHOCOLATEY: Baguette, we know you speak English. You revealed it right before you were eliminated in BOTO episode 12. BAGUETTE: Oh yeah. (He goes into the guessing room.) CONTROLLY: Baguette, make your guesses. BAGUETTE: Well, the first cat is Paintbrush. I can tell by the hair. The next one is Slurpy, because she doesn't have legs. The third one is Spongy. The fourth is Boombox. The fifth is...Fan? The sixth is clearly Boat. She has a sailor hat, and her hair looks like a sail. The seventh one is Pear, and the eighth... I can't tell. The ninth is obviously Puffball. I also can tell that Shieldy, Chocolatey, Hot Dog, Leafy, and Pinecone are among these cats. Oh, and Water Balloon and Yin-Yang. Other than that, I can't tell. MEPHONE4: Okay then. (Baguette exits.) Balloon, you're next. BALLOON: Okay. (He enters and looks at the cat pictures.) I pass. CONTROLLY: So your score is zero. BALLOON: Oh, come on! (He exits.) ANNOUNCER: Baseball, come on down. (Baseball enters.) BASEBALL: I recognize Paintbrush, Cheesy, Slurpy, Boombox, Puffball, Fan, Party Hat, Suitcase, myself, Yin-Yang, Microphone, Balloon, Soap, and Pinecone. Other than that, I can't tell. MEGAPHONE: Okay. Baskety, you're next. (Balloon exits and Baskety enters.) BASKETY: I only recognize Paintbrush, Bubble, Music Note, Water Balloon, Yin-Yang, Shieldy, Soccer Ball, Rake, Horn, Pipey, Spongy, Boombox, Fan, and Puffball. (She exits and Bathing Suit enters.) BATHING SUIT: Hmm... I pass. CONTROLLY: Oh, come on! It shouldn't be that hard. (Bathing Suit exits and Beach Ball enters.) BEACH BALL: I recognize myself and Soccer Ball. Horn as well. Oh, and Puffball, Paintbrush, and Yin-Yang. And Water Balloon. That's pretty much it. (Beach Ball exits and Blocky enters.) BLOCKY: Well, I recognize Bubble, Leafy, Puffball, Paintbrush, and Ice Cube. That's it. (Blocky exits and Boat enters.) BOAT: I'll try my best. I recognize Slurpy, Boombox, myself, Pear, Party Hat, Chocolatey, Popsicley, Shieldy, Hot Dog, and Shelly. That's all I can figure out. (Boat exits and Bomb enters.) BOMB: L-l-l-l-l-let me s-s-s-s-see. P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p CONTROLLY: Time's up! BOMB: Oh, c-c-come on! (Bomb exits and Bomby enters. As Bomby enters, he bumps into Firey, who ends up lighting his fuse.) ANNOUNCER: Bomby, you're next. What are your guesses? BOMBY (to Firey, who's outside): Oh no Firey, you lit my fuse! (He exits before he can explode. He runs far away from the guessing room, as well as the other contestants, and then he explodes. He is recovered in the Bomby Recovery Center. Book enters the guessing room after all of this.) BOOK: The first six are Paintbrush, Lightbulb, Spongy, Boombox, Fan, and Boat. The eighth is Cheesy, the ninth is Puffball, the tenth is Suitcase, the 22nd is Leafy, and number 30 is Broccoli. (She exits and Boombox enters.) BOOMBOX: Well, I recognize myself, Party Hat, Shieldy, and Hot Dog. Slurpy too, since she's the only legless cat who still has arms. (Boombox exits and Bow enters.) BOW: I'm not sure about anyone except Paintbrush, Puffball, Spongy, Boombox, Leafy, Slurpy, and Party Hat. And I think that one next to Party Hat could be Teddy Bear. (Bow exits.) MEPHONE4: Box, you're next. PUFFBALL SPEAKER BOX: ♪Well, what are you waiting for, Box? Come on!♪ (Nickel brings Box in.) NICKEL (sarcastically): I see Box is ''really eager to do this. (Nickel exits.) MEGAPHONE: Box, what are your guesses. (Silence.) CONTROLLY: Time's up! (Nickel comes back to take Box out of the guessing room. Once Nickel and Box leave, Broccoli enters.) BROCCOLI: I pass. (She leaves and Bubble enters.) BUBBLE: Loit me see... Oi recognoize mysoilf, Puffboil, Goilf Boil, Pointbroish, and Loify. Oh, and Oice Cube. Oilso that cloimsy Tennis Boil. TENNIS BALL (from outside the guessing room) : Hey! (She leaves and Cheesy enters.) CHEESY: That eighth one is me. I also see Yin-Yang, Soap, Paintbrush, Puffball, and Microphone. Oh yeah, and Nickel. That last guess was really worth more than five cents. (slaps knee) (Cheesy exits and Cherries enter.) CHERRIES: Umm... Can I pass? (Cherry 1 says this while Cherry 2 does the hand movements.) ANNOUNCER: Okay, but your score is zero. (Cherries leave and Chocolatey enters.) CHOCOLATEY: Before I guess, could we just cut to a montage? I have a feeling this will take a while. ANNOUNCER: I guess. (The montage begins.) TACO: Let's see. There's Paintbrush, Slurpy, Spongy, Boombox, Fan, Boat, Pear, Cheesy, Puffball, Suitcase, Party Hat, me, Music Note, Pinecone, Bubble... GELATIN: Hmm... some Chinese guy... YIN: Look Yang, it's us! GELATIN: Oh my collagen, it's THAT TRAITOR! FRIES: That first one is definitely Paintbrush. ICE CUBE: Leafy! GELATIN: Umm... Is there a Cotton Candy on Object Trek? (points to Cat #15) WATER BALLOON: Soap, Rake, Chocolatey, me, Yin-Yang, Popsicley, Leafy, Shieldy, Horn, that clumsy Tennis Ball, Baseball, Golf Ball, Beach Ball, Nickel, Broccoli... PIN: I recognize Puffball, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Baseball, Soccer Ball, and Beach Ball. I don't see Snowball in here at all. Oh yeah, I see Spongy here as well. STETHOSCOPE: Umm... Yin-Yang, I guess. What's next? FLASKY: Hmm... Party Hat, Spongy, and... Present? (points to Cat #12 with her foot (she's armless, after all)) Also, Paintbrush, Lightbulb, and Soccer Ball. There's also Suitcase, Baseball, and Pinecone, and... Oh my glass! It's Puffball! GELATIN: Umm... Disgust from Inside Out? SCROLLY: Is that Tune? And Rocky? and Bubble? COINY: Hot Dog, Soccer Ball, Microphone, me, Shelly, Pipey, Ice Cube, and Balloon. (The montage ends.) Results ANNOUNCER: Well, sorry if you weren't included in the montage. But we have a surprise for you all. MEPHONE4: There will be no elimination for this challenge. ICE CUBE: Whaaaa? CONTROLLY: However, we do have Win Tokens for everyone who got every single one right. MEGAPHONE: Here's the list of who's who. #Paintbrush #Slurpy #Spongy #Boombox #Fan #Boat #Pear #Cheesy #Puffball #Suitcase #Party Hat #Taco #Music Note #Pinecone #Bubble #Soap #Rake #Chocolatey #Water Balloon #Yin-Yang #Popsicley #Leafy #Shieldy #Horn #Tennis Ball #Baseball #Golf Ball #Beach Ball #Nickel #Broccoli #Hot Dog #Soccer Ball #Microphone #Coiny #Shelly #Pipey #Ice Cube #Balloon ANNOUNCER: Coiny, Dora, Puffball, Taco, Water Balloon, and Yin-Yang, congrats. You got every single one right. Each of you gets a Win Token. WATER BALLOON: Yihoo! BASKETY: Hey, that's my line. PUFFBALL: ♪Yoylecake!♪ BUBBLE: Hey, that's MOY loine! CONTROLLY: We took Chocolatey's advice because of budget cuts, just so you know. MEGAPHONE: So stay tuned for episode 2, when Puffball, Yin-Yang, Chocolatey, and Rake will pick team members. Epilogue FIREY: Coiny? You got everyone right? How is that possible? I thought you were dumb! COINY: Not really. In fact, I could be a great detective! TENNIS BALL: Nice use of foreshadowing, Coiny! FIREY: This is getting weird. (exits) Category:TBFDIWP